After first strike
by TheRgirl2
Summary: What happened after 'First strike' AU. What will happen


Chapter 1 by TheRgirl2

Sheppard sits across the room from Rodney, they are all concerned with what is going to happen to them all and who is going to save them, they needed to find a power source, all of the exhibitions lives were on the line.  
Sheppard turned to McKay and asked, 'is there any possibility even the slightest chance that there is ZPM in Atlantis which we have not figured out, on a note left by Elizabeth's older self ('Before I sleep') gave us a letter and one of them had Atlantis's gate address on it.'  
McKay gave him his normal annoyed look, 'Even if there was a ZPM here there is no chance that we will find it in time, as I said when this happened we only had 24 hours left, now it is down to 23 hours and 29 minutes,' McKay looked at Sheppard, 'Unless.'

'I hate it when he does that,'

'I am just wondering when we found the stasis pod there was an anomaly in the power generator, we may be able to get far enough into the  
database to find out where one is, if any.'

'Great so what do I do?'

'Shut up and let me work.'

'I hate it when he does that to.'

…..

'Right Rodney what have you got?' asked Sheppard in his demanding tone.

'I was just calculating something,'

'You have been working on this for over 1 hour, how much longer do you need?'

'And…. Done, there, two energy signatures,'

'Why have we not tried this before, when we were being attacked by the wraith.'

'We can only search for power signatures, which are so powerful, when our shield is already activated and whenever our shield has been activated we are a bit pre occupied.'

'Which one is emitting the most amount of power,' Sheppard demanded.

'That one,' McKay pointed to the farthest one away from them.

'Great a long walk, how much time have we got left?'

'Um… 20 hours,'

'Great I will go with Teyla, you stay here and keep an eye on the city.'  
They ran away down the steps past all of the injured personnel and ran out hoping to find something to save them.

**Back to index**

Chapter 2 by TheRgirl2

Both Sheppard and Teyla begin in search of the new power source, they needed to run in order to get back in time to save the city.  
'Hang on a minute John, please let me rest for a minute, I am not feeling so good' pleaded Teyla.

John gasping for breath, 'ok… I suppose we can rest for a bit.'

'Rodney how long left,'

'19 hours, you are close, why did you stop'

'Teyla is looking pale and is weak, I am going to have to bring her back to the city,'

'No you don't John I am coming with you, there will be no point in sacrificing the city if there only a couple of hours, I am coming with you,'

'Ok but I am not to happy about this,' answered John.

They began to ran off around the corner, there was a hole in the floor, they managed to get past it without injuring themselves, the fall could have killed them.  
John saw something glowing on the floor, it was a ZPM, this was what they needed to find. John picked it up, Teyla was not there. John began to look around shouting out Teyla's name. Nothing.

'Teyla,' John saw Teyla lying on the floor, she had collapsed, she was awake but having trouble keeping her eyes open, let alone stand up. He could not leave her here and time was running out. He picked up the ZPM which he had placed on the floor before going up to Teyla and put it in his backpack. He bent down and picked up Teyla, before reaching the city he tapped his radio.

'Rodney, get a group of scientists of someone to come and meet me.'

'…Ok, why might I ask, no one was down there.'

'Teyla collapsed and I am having a bit of trouble trying to get the ZPM  
back here while carrying Teyla.'

'Ok, I will get some people on it,'

'Thank you.' John began to run back, he knew nothing about medicine however he knew when there was something wrong with someone.

……

In the Infirmary John placed Teyla next to the bed where Elizabeth was lying. Both of them looked in pain and there was nothing that he could do except wait to see what would happen.  
Dr. Keller came over to where Teyla was lying, 'What happened here.'

'We were running and she collapsed, I think that she was a bit shaken up still from the blast, she looks a bit pale is she going to be alright Doc.'

'Yes, it is common for people in traumatic situations to feel the effect of what has just happened to them a while after it has happened.

'Ok, how is Elizabeth,'

'She should be alright, she suffered some injuries and a bad concussion from the blast and is badly cut, but she should be alright after a couple of weeks, that is if we have a couple of weeks left to live.'

'Right… I should go and check on Rodney, I also need to send a team out to recover the other power signature.'

……

John enters the room as Rodney is becoming frustrated with the people around him.

'I guess it isn't going so well,' Sheppard asked sarcastically.

'No, really, what made you say that. We have been able to put the ZPM in place and should be able to take us, however, it is only strong enough to take us back to the Pegasus Galaxy and that is not going to help so long as the Replicators are there.'

'Right, off I go again to find the second one, we may have been lucky this time, there may not have been another one,'

'Right, but we have taken the new one out so we can conserve the power so you only have 10 hours to get there, back and have me program and plug them in, no pressure!'

'Right, I guess my day is not over by a long shot.'  
John Sheppard runs out of the room and begins his quest for the second power source.

**Back to index**

Chapter 3 by TheRgirl2

Time was running out, it was time for him to run like he had never ran before, mainly because he hated running. He stopped rationing what he had left in his backpack. He should have stocked up before he left. Oh great now I have to drink less than before. He knew that he did not have long but the thoughts of the others kept crossing his mind, Ronan was badly injured, so was Elizabeth, Rodney and Teyla kept fighting to help the city and so was everyone else. He could not shake the feeling that he had been here before, I knew this looked familiar this is where I go hit with one of those wraith stunners, I hate those stunners.

He turned the corner and saw another ZPM on the floor, this screamed trap, and however John had no time to be careful he needed to get it and get out and try to save the day. This is not right the ZPM is not glowing like they usually do and there is someone watching me I just know it. He couldn't shake this feeling, he went in and as soon as he did bang, someone tripped him over, he turned over.

'Niam, how did you? I mean we thought you? Oh my head'

'You thought we were all gone didn't you Sheppard, when you had gained control of the city again, all of those who were every destroyed were replicated, I was among the first, I ran, rage built up inside of me until I could bare it no more, I had to take action, so I did, I am here to make sure that you are all destroyed even if it means destroying myself in the process.'

'You will never get control of Atlantis, you don't know what changes we have made to the systems and you don't know how to work any of the technology.'

'That is why I will take great pleasure in doing this.'

Niam stuck his hand into Sheppard's head, John resisted but Niam was too strong. Images from Sheppard's mind where now also in Sheppard's head, it was to much for John all of his worst memories coming back. Niam took his hand out of Sheppard's head, John fell to the floor, and Niam left knowing that Sheppard would not do any harm while he was unconscious. Niam walked away and around the corner. Leaving an incapacitated Sheppard stranded.

……

'Sheppard! Sheppard are you there?' demanded McKay, he pointed to two military personnel, 'you, and you come with me, Zelenka watch the power supply and update me with how long we have got left every hour,'

McKay and the military personnel ran to where Sheppard was, lying on the floor helplessly, McKay checked his pulse to see if he was alright, 'don't just stand there help me get him up,' McKay pushed Sheppard up from the ground and grabbed one of his arms and one of the military personnel grabbed his other arm. They found no ZPM, great we nearly lose another team member and we now lose one of the most needed power supplies, McKay thought to himself.

'Zelenka,' demanded Rodney.

'Yes, Rodney, it has not been an hour yet,'

'I know that, where is the other power supply?'

'…Gone!'

'What no that is impossible,'

'Not so Rodney it would be here unless it was depleted or destroyed.'

'Great, more problems, try and limit the power around Atlantis.'

'Okay.'

……

McKay, and two other people I do not know, where am I? Sheppard continued to look around. McKay realised that his eyes were starting to open.

'Sheppard!' McKay signalled the other soldiers to put Sheppard down on the floor.

'What? Where am I?

'We are taking you back to the gate room or infirmary, I don't know which is best?'

'Gate room, I am not sitting in a stuffy room which is going to make me feel depressed, besides I will be back to being me soon.'

'What happened out there, we found you on the floor on your own.'

'Niam.'

'What Niam as in the Replicators Niam?'

'Yep that's the guy, he had been replicated so that there was a new one, he is certain that he wants to destroy Atlantis so much that he is willing to die with us, he is going somewhere, he has taken the ZPM, he said he was going to destroy it or throw it into the ocean, which would make it hard to find and get.'

'Wait a minute, can you tell me exactly where 'somewhere' is because that would help.'

'He would go somewhere, where he could create the most amount of damage,'

'The gate room!'

'Probably, he was able to find out how all of our equipment works by poking his weird looking hand into my forehead, I hate them,'

McKay helped Sheppard up and the slowly dragged Sheppard along making their way back the gate room, ordering military personnel to the gate room as well, if Niam was there he would not go down without a fight.

**Back to index**

Chapter 4 by TheRgirl2

Niam slowly walked into the hallway, it was quiet, most people had been aboard the Apollo, this means that only the people who knew the most about Atlantis was left, this meant that he would be able to gain all the access he could to working the Earth equipment. He had thrown discharged the fake ZPM, the ZPM would look real to the Atlantis scanners.

……

'Can we stop by the infirmary before we go to the gate room, or you could just drop me off,' asked Sheppard turning to McKay who was steadying Sheppard.

'Ok, may I ask why?' questioned McKay.

'My headache is getting worse before it gets better, and I need some painkillers.'

'Ok, just don't have too many, we need you clear headed for driving Atlantis's hyper drive.'

'What do I look like, an idiot.'

'Well.'

'Just go.'

Sheppard and McKay slowly walked towards the infirmary when Niam stopped them. Oh not again, I am not having him poke his hand in me again; well what can I do to stop his.

'Niam!' McKay looked at Niam, images from his last experience with him crossed his mind.

'Hello Dr. McKay, so nice to see you again.'

'What do you want?' asked McKay

'Isn't it obvious, destruction of Atlantis.' Demanded Niam

'Whatever you do if you put your hand inside my head again, I will kill you right now.'

'I don't think that is up to you.'

Niam turned to McKay and Sheppard realising that those two would be the two who would know so much about Atlantis and Earth technology, rather than the soldier. He turned to the soldier and stunned his, realising that he could not stop him if he were unconscious. He did not realise that there was two soldiers, the other soldier was behind the post after McKay had shouted Niam so loud he thought that he would be more helpful if he were not seen.

Niam put his hand into McKay and Sheppard's head at the same time realising that if he didn't then one of them would most likely attack him and he couldn't stun them because it would not work otherwise.  
He gathered all the information that he needed and then he removed his hand and walked away leaving both men on the floor in pain and barely conscious.

The other soldier came around the corner watching the two men in pain.  
I hate it when he does that. Sheppard was cursing just as McKay was getting stronger, Sheppard was getting weaker he had not really recovered from his last experience with Niam. The soldier helped McKay up first because he seemed the stronger of the two. McKay could now stand up; his experience was not as long as Sheppard's first experience so he was recovering rapidly. The soldier was stronger of the two so he dragged the other soldier along and McKay helped Sheppard up. They had to go to the infirmary, McKay sent the soldier to run to the infirmary with the other soldier then go to the control room and organise a search party.

The soldier ran up to the gate room, tapping on his radio ordering most of the military up to the room. He asked Zelenka to try to track Niam, he was not human so they could hopefully track him, it was their best bet, not to mention that they were on a time limit, they only had 6 hours until the shield had faded and then they would all be exposed to space.

……

Sheppard and McKay were given pain killers, they needed to find out what to do, they only had 6 hours of power left in their own ZPM and a lot more power in their newly found ZPM, they needed to come up with a plan.

'Hang on one minute; we have no power to get to our new destination right?'

'Yeah.'

'How about if we use our power from our ZPM to go back to the Pegasus Galaxy.'

'Then what?'

'We don't need to use our new ZPM, just hear my plan. We go back to the Pegasus Galaxy, then we get the Apollo to go to Earth and get that ZPM, they can use our old ZPM to boost the power supply and that should make them faster, we can use the ZPM which powers the Antarctica defence platform to be brought here, the Antarctica platform can be powered by mark 9 generators that should give it enough power. We get the Apollo to bring the ZPM here and we can go to our planet. Safe.'

'Ok, but I don't think Stargate Command will be happy with this.'


End file.
